This invention relates to switching apparatus for controlling electrical loads, such as lights.
Lights in dwellings and other buildings are generally controlled by a wall-mounted switch, which is arranged in the lighting circuit to physically connect or disconnect wires that extend between the mains supply and the light. Typically such wires are installed during construction of the dwelling etc., so that they are hidden from view.
It is often desirable to be able to add further light switches, so that a light can be controlled by more than one switch. It is also sometimes desirable to move light switches to another location.
Hitherto, in order to add or move a light switch, additional wires have had to be routed through the ceiling cavity and then down the wall to the location of the new switch. The wires extending down the wall can be concealed by routing them through a channel formed in the wall. However, a disadvantage of this is that it is difficult, time consuming and messy to channel out the wall and then reinstate the wall afterwards. Furthermore, it is not always practical to channel out the wall, for example in situations where wallpaper has been applied to the wall.
It has been proposed to overcome this problem by routing the wires through a plastic conduit attached to the wall. However, such plastics conduits are almost as unsightly as having bare wires extending down the wall.
Another disadvantage of adding switches is that the existing switch needs to be wired in a special manner, otherwise the switches will work independently of each other, thereby creating the problem that the light cannot be turned off, except from the switch that was used to turn it on.
We have now devised an electrical switching apparatus which alleviates the above-mentioned problems.
In accordance with this invention as seen from a first aspect, there is provided an electrical switching apparatus comprising a remote control device which can be actuated to transmit a wireless control signal and a control unit having a receiver for receiving said signal, a switching device for connecting in series between a load to be switched and a current supply, a switch terminal for connecting to a conductor extending from a remote switch, and control means for changing the switching state of said switching device, either when a change is detected in a signal on said switch terminal or when said wireless control signal is received by said receiver.
The apparatus can be configured to provide an additional switch point for an existing switched light by disconnecting the light from the remote existing switch and connecting the control unit, such that the switching device of the unit is arranged in series between the light and the mains supply. The wire from the existing remote switch can then be connected to the switch terminal of the control unit.
In a first state of the switching device, no supply current flows and hence the light is off. However, the state of the switching device can be changed either by actuating the remote control device to transmit said wireless control signal or by actuating the existing remote switch. Accordingly, the light is turned on when either the remote control device or the existing switch are actuated.
Correspondingly, the state of the switching device can be changed back to its original state either by actuating the remote control device or the existing switch.
Thus, it will be appreciated that the remote control device provides a further point at which the light can be turned on or off, either in addition to or instead of the existing switch.
The apparatus enables the light to be turned off either by the existing switch or the remote control device, regardless of which device was used to turn the light on.
The remote control device sends wireless control signals to control the light and thus the need to run additional wires down the wall to an additional switch is avoided.
In one embodiment, the remote control device can be a hand-held device.
In an alternative embodiment, the remote control device comprises means for mounting it to a wall or other structure, the device preferably resembling a conventional wall switch.
In one embodiment, the remote control device is arranged to transmit wireless on and off control signals upon actuation of respective switches, the control device of the control unit being arranged to change the state of said switching device in accordance with the received wireless control signal.
In an alternative embodiment, the remote control device is arranged to transmit a wireless control signal for a predetermined time period after actuation of a switch, the control device of the control unit being arranged to change the state of said switching device when said wireless control signal is received.
The most convenient place to situate the control unit is adjacent the connection point of the light, since at this point there are usually wires carrying a constant and a switched mains supply.
The control unit may be installed in a void above the ceiling. Alternatively, the control unit may comprise a housing for attaching to the ceiling in place of a conventional ceiling lighting rose.
Preferably the switching device can be controlled to vary the amount of power delivered to the load, so that loads such as lights can be dimmed.
The remote control devices are preferably each arranged to transmit unique wireless control signals, the control unit being programmable to respond to selected control devices only.
The control unit can be configured to respond to selected control devices only by selecting a LEARN mode of the unit, using a switch on the unit. In the LEARN mode, the control unit is arranged to store the identity of any remote control device that transmits a wireless control signal to it.
In an OPERATE mode of the control unit, the control unit will only respond to control signals received from remote control devices whose identities are stored in its memory.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the control unit is often installed in a ceiling void, once it has been programmed with the identity of the control devices which it is to respond to. Thus, following installation, it not possible to gain access to the mode selection switch on the control unit, to change the identities of the control devices which it is to respond to.
It has been proposed to overcome this problem by providing a remote mode selection switch on each remote control devices. In use, the remote mode selection switch on one of the remote control devices can be actuated to set the control unit in the LEARN mode. However, a disadvantage of this is that it difficult to determine the identities of control devices that are to be removed from the memory of the control unit. Thus, the control unit may continue to respond to control devices that are no longer required or which have been assigned to other control units.
Accordingly, in accordance with this invention as seen from a second aspect, there is provided an electrical switching apparatus comprising a control unit configured to respond to a plurality of remote control devices, wherein at least one of the remote control devices can remotely re-configure the control device to respond solely to it.
In use, if the control unit is to be re-configured to respond to different or additional remote control devices, one of the remote control devices can be used to initially re-configure the control unit to respond solely to it, so that the user then knows the exact configuration of the control unit. Following this, the control unit can be set in the LEARN mode, whereupon the control unit can be configured to respond to additional remote control devices.
It is sometimes desirable to be able to fit a light switch in a glass partition. However, a disadvantage of this is that the reverse side of the switch will look unsightly. Furthermore, the wires extending from the switch will also look unsightly.
It is also sometimes desirable to be able to control lights from either of two regions separated by a wall or partition.
Accordingly, in accordance with this invention as seen from a third aspect, there is provided a switch assembly comprising a switching means connected to a transmitting device, said transmitting device being arranged to transmit wireless remote control signals upon actuation of said switching means, the switching means being actuable from either opposite side of the assembly.
In use, the assembly can be installed in an aperture through a wall or partition, with its opposite sides facing outwardly from respective opposite sides of the wall or partition. The assembly can thus be installed in glass partitions etc. since both sides of the assembly are intended to be visible.
The assembly transmits remote control signals to operate lights etc. and thus no unsightly wires are required.
The assembly also enables a light or other loads to be controlled from locations on either side of a wall or partition.
In one embodiment, the switching means comprises a pair of switching members electrically connected in parallel to said transmitting device, the switching members each having actuators respectively arranged on opposite sides of the assembly.
In an alternative embodiment, the assembly comprises a single switching member having a pair of actuators respectively arranged on opposite sides of the assembly.
Preferably the assembly comprises a pair of flat face-plates for respectively mounting on opposite sides of the assembly.